sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
There are three varieties of tools in the Pit: skill boosters, repair tools, and cooking tools. Skill boosters may be selected for use during skill checks to improve your chance of successfully completing the corresponding task. Repair tools are used to restore the durability of items. Cooking tools allow characters to process food in the absence of a cooker. For items that are activated with the use command, see the Usables page instead. Skill Boosters If there are multiple tools available that benefit the same skill, then one of each tool type may be used in the same skill check to provide a larger bonus. Both successful and failed skill checks will deduct one charge from tools with charges on them, or consume single-use tools in the process. Skill checks that are cancelled by the player or interrupted by monsters will not deduct tool charges or consume single-use tools however. Many skill boosting tools will accept the use command from the inventory window, but this will only result in wasting charges without conferring any benefit to the player. Bypass Circuit An improvised circuit designed to route around damaged systems. *Crafted in sets of 2. *+20 electronic skill bonus when used. *This is a Recipe: Cybernetic Brain + Electronic Parts Bourdox A small culinary advice cube computer imprinted with the irascible engram of an ancient and well travelled terran chef. Charges: 5, rechargeable *+25 Biotech Coding Avatar This AI personality is dedicated to doing large and complex coding tasks within moments in order to aid the user. In order to activate, right click and equip. It runs off a small permanent energizer and never requires recharging. Charges: Unlimited *+30 computer skill when used. *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using computers. *Does not need to be recharged. Digital Assistant This digital expert system gives advice on how to handle other computer systems and will add to your computer skill. It only carries a limited charge and it requires recharging from a charging hub. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) *+15 computer skill bonus when used. Digital Interpreter A small expert system capable of analyzing alien script. It will add to your decryption skill and will eventually require recharging from a hub. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) *+15 decipher skill when used. Electronic Toolkit A set of small electronic tools and sensors that aid in electronic repair tasks. The spare parts are eventually used up and this toolbox cannot be recharges. Charges: 10 *+15 electronic skill when used. Lockpick Set A small set of digital and analog tools designed to help defeat locking systems. Charges: 5 *+15 Lockpick skill bonus when used. Hiver Multitool A highly adaptive tool that can aid in a variety of electronic and mechanical tasks. Using it drains power so it will eventually need to be recharged at a charging hub. Charges: 4 (rechargeable) *+15 electronics or mechanical skill upon use. Improvised Lockpick A small bone pick that can be used to disrupt locking mechanism. *+15 lockpick skill when used. *Crafted in sets of 3. *This is a Recipe: Bindings + Bone Slivers + Razorteeth Nano Control Module This small unit allows the user to control a set of nano bots in order to affect electronics at the molecular circuit level. It will add to your electronics skill, but each use burns out some of the irreplaceable nanobots. Charges: 10 *+35 electronic skill when used. Phase Gloves A sophiscated phase shift device embedded in a set of superconductor weave gloves that allows the wearer to pass their fingers into a lock mechanism and release it Charges: Unlimited *+20 lockpick skill when used. *Can be equipped in right arm slot, although this is not necessary to receive the option to use it during skill checks. Pocket Doc A small military expert system designed to give SolForce marines crucial medical advice in the field. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) *+25 medical skill when used. Tarka Martial Trainer An ancient Tarka cybernetic training device. This headband can instantly teach the wearer melee combat skills. It is not too difficult to program but a mistake may cause brain damage. -Consumable. If succeed in equiping (requires computer skills), then may add up to 20 skill to melee, blade, spear or knife. -May deduct a number of brains if fail to equip. Will consume even if attempt to equip failed. Rosetta Brain Using shards of a hiver brain, this device correlates vast amounts of information and babbles translation on a flexi screen of whatever data it receives. Charges 5 (rechargeable) *+35 decipher skill when used. *This is a Recipe: Softscreen + Hiver Brain Crystals + Logic Circuits + Energy Cell Maser Scanner This resonating microwave beam scanner can help find a variety of objects in cramped, chaotic conditions. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) *+15 Foraging Doohanulator An engineering expert system bearing the engram of a brilliant but colorful engineer. *+25 to engineering skill *reduces time of task by half Repair Tools Weapons, Armor, and Equipment all have durability ratings, and they will be destroyed if the durability ever reaches zero. All items can lose durability through taking explosive or acid damage. Weapons and equipment can also lose durability when used, and armor durability can be reduced when taking damage, especially if the damage source has high penetration. The repair tools listed below are used to restore the lost durability of weapons, armor, and equipment. Each tool has an efficiency rating that indicates how much of an item's lost durability will actually be restored. For example, using a repair station with 80% efficiency on an item with 100/200 durability will set the durability to 180/180. If the repair was done with 50% efficiency duct tape, the final durability would be 150/150 instead. Repair formula: (PercentEfficiency/100)(MaxDurability-CurrentDurability)+CurrentDurability= new max durability So in the above 80% efficiency repair station example it would be (80/100)*(200-100)+100=180 Ballistic Repair Kit A kit containing parts and tools needed to maintain ballistic weapons. Charges: 5 *Repairs all mechanical weapons (includes rocket launcher) *Does not repair laser weapons. *Repair Efficiency: 70% *This is a Recipe: Electronic Parts + Rifle Parts + Servos Duct Tape'' ''Before there were nano-bots... humanity made do with duct tape!!! Charges: 1 * Repairs all items. * Efficiency: 50% Energy System Tuner A kit containing parts and tools needed to maintain energy weapons. Charges: 3 *Repairs Laser Guns and Rifles. *Efficiency: 75% *This is a Recipe: Electronic Parts + Gun Parts + Optics + Superconductors Living Steel Patch A Tarkan armor tech device used to inject living steel into damaged medium or heavy armor for repair. Charges: 1 *Repairs medium and heavy body armor. *Efficiency: 100% Nano Reconstructors A nodule of nano bots capable of instantly repairing whatever they are affixed to. Charges: 1 * Repairs one item of any type. * Efficiency: 90% Polymer Infuser This fusion injector pours advanced polymers into any weak points in a piece of armor. Charges: 3 *Repairs all body armor. *Efficiency: 60% Repair Station This is not an item that can be carried in the inventory, but is listed here for comparison purposes. Charges: Variable * Repairs all item types * Efficiency: 80% Sharpening Kit Parts and tools needed to maintain melee weapons. Charges: 5 *Repairs Knives, Blades and Swords (even Vibro Weapons). *Efficiency: 65% Cooking Tools EZ Cooker A field stove device that can cook various ingredients to form more useful food items. Right click on the cooker to activate and recharge the device at a charging hub. Charges: 10 (Rechargeable) *It has only three slots for cooking items, which limits the recipes it can create. Purifier A bio mechanical device capable of cleansing foods of disease, poisons, and rot. Right click on the purifier to activate. Using the purifier take energy and so after a limited number of uses it will have to be recharged at a charging hub. Charges: 8 (rechargeable) *Turns raw meat, moldy bread, and rotten cheese into safe meat, stale bread, and safe cheese respectively. (Th expansions have added more recipes.) *Only has 1 slot. *This is a Recipe: Compression Chamber + Fuel Cell + Sparker Category:Inventory Category:Inventory Objects Category:Main Category:Gear